


Kira and Aya's Friendship

by The_Alice_Killer



Series: Connecting The World Project [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gen, Slurs, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alice_Killer/pseuds/The_Alice_Killer
Summary: A side story to the main book. This is a small look into Kira and Aya and how they met.
Series: Connecting The World Project [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007130
Kudos: 4





	Kira and Aya's Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Contains a censored slur
> 
> Also Kira's deadname is censored

It was the first day of kindergarten. A very small Aya was excited to go. She couldn’t wait to meet new friends. She was pretty lonely. There weren’t many kids near where she lived.

Aya was bouncing off the walls as she entered the school. She immediately started searching around for who she wanted to make friends with first. Her eyes landed on a boy. She smiled and waved at them.

“Hello! What’s your name? Mine’s Aya.” Aya greeted him.

“My name is (deadname).” The boy responded.

“It’s nice to meet you (deadname). Want to be my friend?” Aya asked.

“Sure.” The boy nodded.

…

Two years later, that boy was no more. Now there was a girl in his place. Aya didn’t think anything of it when she was told that. She just accepted that she always had been friends with a girl. Who was that girl? Kira.

Kira was shy and timid, as one would expect. She was nervous about everything. A lot of people hated her parents for letting her change herself. Kira was used to being yelled at. She didn’t trust many people with her secret.

Aya was always by Kira’s side through it all. They were inseparable. Aya made sure no one could bully Kira. She’d stand up for her even if it got her in trouble.

…

“Why’s a (slur) here?” A boy taunted.

Kira and Aya had just enrolled in a middle school together. This was their first time meeting the other students who were applying. The middle school was very hard to get into. It took a lot of effort to stay in this school.

This was also the only school that was for both. All the other schools separated the kids by their assigned sex. This was the only place Kira could go. Otherwise she’d be stuck in a place where she didn’t belong.

“Hey! Leave her alone!” Aya quickly came to Kira’s defense.

“You’re friends with that thing? What’s wrong with you?” The boy looked disgusted.

“She is not a thing! Leave her alone!” Aya yelled at him.

The boy left, but not before yelling more slurs at Kira. Kira tried to take it, but she couldn’t. No matter how many times people said those things, it always got to her.

“Kai… don’t cry. It’s okay.” Aya hugged her tightly.

“Maybe this was a bad idea…” Kira hiccupped, “Maybe I should’ve just accepted going to that all-boy school…”

“But you’re not a boy. You don’t belong there.” Aya stated.

“I’m sorry I’m such a coward… I should be able to stand up to them…” Kira whispered.

“It’s okay. I don’t mind defending you.” Aya said, “I just want you to be happy.”

“What if I don’t get in this school? Then what?” Kira asked.

“Then we’ll figure something out. I… I’ll force a school to let you in! I won’t let you go somewhere you don’t belong.” Aya declared.

Kira couldn’t help but laugh a little, “You wouldn’t do anything more then get banned from their school.”

“Maybe so, but at least I can say I tried then.” Aya defended.

“You’re weird.” Kira chuckled.

“So? At least I can make you laugh.” Aya replied.

“Yeah… so, you wanna go to the arcade after this meeting?” Kira asked as she wiped away the stray tears on her face.

“Sure!” Aya nodded.

Kira smiled. As long as she had Aya, she felt like she’d be fine. As long as they were together, nothing could stop them.


End file.
